


Bread Pudding

by bulecelup



Series: Pudding Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pudding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa! Papa! Pudding punya Hamish hilang!" Dia mengangkat bukti kotak makan kosong kehadapan Sherlock, yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar. </p>
<p>Sherlock cuman berkomentar, "Oh. Itu tadi papa yang makan." </p>
<p>SH/JW+H</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> BBC SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE ;v;

"John dia tidak mau berbicara kepadaku."

 

John, selaku orang yang di telepon cuman bisa ngela nafas.

 

"Siapa suruh kamu memakan _bread pudding_ punya Hamish? Aku sudah menyimpan itu untuknya buat di makan habis makan siang nanti."

 

Sherlock diseberang sana mengeram kesal. Dia menelepon John secara diam-diam, tak mau ketahuan anaknya, Hamish, yang duduk membelakanginya sambil membaca buku bergambar. Dia gak mau ngomong sama ayahnya. Bocah berambut ikal hitam berumur 4 tahun itu sampai menggembungkan pipi karena kesal.

 

"Sherlock," John yang ada di klinik tempatnya bekerja sebenarnya berusaha menahan tawa. "Minta maaf sana ke Hamish." Seringai ngejek menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

 

Sherlock mendumel, "Aku sudah melakukannya sebanyak 6 kali, John. 6 kali! Bayangkan! Dia tetap marah dan melempariku menggunakan balok mainannya."

 

"Ah, dia emang beneran anakmu, ya. Temperamennya sama. Tukang ngambek." Ujar John, tawa akhirnya lepas dari mulutnya.

 

"Tentu saja dia anakku! Waktu konsepsi Hamish terjadi saat kita menangani kasus di Hempshire---"

 

"Iya aku masih inget, udah gak usah diomongin!" John menyahut malu. Ya iyalah dia masih ingat kasus 'panas' mereka sekitar 4 tahun lalu itu, yang membawa-bawa borgol pita, tali suspender, dan sebotol madu. Jangan tanya itu barang-barang buat apaan, yang pasti hasilnya _berantakan._ Lestrade dibuat trauma seumur hidup karenanya. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Lestrade bisa ikut-ikutan, itu salah dia sendiri main masuk kamar gak pakai ngetok dulu _._

Lagi-lagi Sherlock mendumel, sesekali melirik kebelakang pundaknya. Hamish masih berada di posisi yang sama. Heran itu anak dari tadi siang sepulang sekolah sampe sore hari awet bener marahnya kayak musim hujan. 

 

Ceritanya sebelum John berangkat kerja, dia sempat membuatkan _bread pudding_ kesukaan Hamish. Sudah lama dia tidak memasakkan makanan kesukaan anaknya itu, dan hari ini dia membuatnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena tak bisa menjemput Hamish dari sekolahnya.

 

John sudah melabeli kotak makan tempat _bread pudding_ tersebut supaya Sherlock gak main mengambilnya buat eksperimen atau di makan. Sial bagi John, Sherlock tumben-tumbennya lagi kelaperan. Dia main ngambil apa yang bisa dimakan dari kulkas tanpa melihat ada label menempel di kotak penutupnya. Walhasil di makan habislah _bread pudding_ punya Hamish sampai titik remah terakhir.

 

Usai menghabiskan pudding lezat itu, Sherlock pergi buat menjemput Hamish. Hamish masih senyam-senyum aja tuh dijemput sama papanya, sayangnya semua berubah ketika anak manis itu membuka pintu kulkas... Betapa hancur hati kecilnya sewaktu mendapati kotak makan yang seharusnya berisi _bread pudding_ kesukaannya sudah kosong kelompong gak ada apa-apa. Cuman ada bekas remahannya doang. Hamish setengah menangis bertanya ke papanya,

 

"Papa! Papa! _Pudding_ punya Hamish hilang!" Dia mengangkat bukti kotak makan kosong kehadapan Sherlock, yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

 

Sherlock cuman berkomentar, "Oh. Itu tadi papa yang makan."

 

Jeger. Seperti ada geledek menggelegar dibelakang mereka berdua. Sehabis itu Hamish melempar kotak makannya ke Sherlock dan pergi menangis ke pojok ruangan. Sherlock dibikin bengong sama kelakuan anaknya, gak ngerti sama apa yang terjadi barusan. 

 

John diseberang sana lagi-lagi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berpikir sebentar mencari cara untuk mengatasi hal ini.

 

"Gimana kalau kamu membelikannya pudding lain? Hamish kan suka pudding, jadi aku rasa dia akan luluh hatinya apabila kamu rela bersusah payah mencarikan pudding lain untuknya." Ujar John. 

 

"Begitu ya?" Sherlock terdengar tidak yakin sama usulan John.

 

John memutar kedua matanya, "Dia itu anak kecil, mereka plin-plan; gampang dimainin hatinya. Yah kira-kira sama seperti dirimu lah."

 

"John..."

 

"Ups, _sorry_ Sherlock, gak bermaksud menyindir." John ketawa ngejek, bikin Sherlock menggerutu. Demen amat sih si John nyamain dia sama anak kecil? Sering kali John kalau ditanya sama orang lain, 'Anaknya sudah berapa?' Pasti John bakal menjawab; 'Anakku udah dua.' Maksudnya ya Hamish dan... Sherlock.

 

Helaan nafas berat lepas dari mulut Sherlock. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk membujuknya lagi."

 

"Sebaiknya begitu. Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa, Sherlock. Kamu papa yang baik." John secara tidak sadar mengangguk.

 

Lalu mereka berdua mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memutus panggilan telepon masing-masing. Mereka masih punya tugas untuk diselesaikan. Jadwal praktek John belum berakhir sampai jam 3 sore, dan Sherlock harus mencoba untuk berdamai dengan Hamish.

 

John baru tahu gimana kemajuan Sherlock dalam mengurus ambekan Hamish pas dia sampai di rumah, menemukan meja dapurnya penuh dengan kotak pudding kemasan. Beneran penuh satu meja, dan sepertinya semua jenis pudding yang bisa ditemukan di supermarket ada disana; mulai dari _chocolate pudding, banana pudding, almond pudding, mango pudding, vanilla pudding, caramel pudding, lychee pudding_ , dan entah apalagi John gak merhatiin.

 

"SHERLOCK!"

 

Dia berteriak kesal karena melihat dapurnya berantakan karena tumpukan pudding kemasan beraneka jenis di atas meja makan kesayangannya, dan juga karena...

 

"Tenang John, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini."

 

...menemukan Sherlock dan Hamish yang sedang memakan sekotak _caramel pudding_ dengan tenangnya. Hamish berada di atas pangkuan Sherlock, tengah mengunyah potongan pudding. Kedua pipinya menggembung bagaikan hamster yang menyimpan kacang-kacangan didalam mulutnya. Sementara si papa, sendok ada ditangan kanan, kotak pudding di tangan sebelah kiri. Mereka berdua tidak bergeming seperti rusa yang melihat cahaya dari lentera milik pemburu di kejauhan ketika mendengar raungan kesal John menggema di flat.

 

Selama satu minggu penuh Sherlock bertanggung jawab untuk menghabiskan semua pudding yang dia beli, memakannya sampai ngerasa enek sendiri dan untuk beberapa waktu Sherlock mencoba menghindari Pudding... Yang tidak mungkin bisa dia lakukan mengingat suami dan anaknya tercinta merupakan penggemar nomor satu dari makanan itu. Jadi yang ada Sherlock bakalan kabur tiap kali melihat John atau Hamish memakan pudding.

 

 

(FIN)


End file.
